U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,473 disclosed a support structure for a paper shredder that is made into a platform for supporting a paper shredder by bent sheet steels. The platform is provided in a space within an open stand located there beneath with a forwardly-projecting pocket that forms a collector with an opening. Not only may the collector serve to contain waste paper shreds, a user may also pitch in garbage in general through the opening formed by the forwardly-projecting pocket.
Such prior art involves the shortcomings that the paper shredder, support structure and the collector are independent units, but not an integral design so as to impair its overall appearance. Products of such a kind have less competitive edges in view of the increasingly competitive market.